


The Stakeout

by Destiel_Cockles



Series: Destiel ficlets/drabbles based on pics/gifs [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cas teasing Dean, Destiel - Freeform, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Horny Castiel, Horny Dean, Inspired by GIF, M/M, NSFW Art, NSFW GIF, One Shot, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn With Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Sex in the Impala, Smut, Teasing, Voyeurism, cas teasing dean in front of sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 14:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3532754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel_Cockles/pseuds/Destiel_Cockles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Sam & Dean are on a stakeout, Cas uses his invisibility for a little payback.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stakeout

**Author's Note:**

> The first in a series of ficlets/drabbles inspired by gifs/pics. I have one for Wincest and figured I need a Destiel one too.

 

 

 

 

Dean’s leaning against the driver’s side door of the Impala with his feet up across the seats and Sam is in the backseat, leaning against the opposite side facing his brother. They're on a stakeout and it's been hours since the guy they're watching had gone into his apartment.

"Fuck, Sammy. This guy's probably sleeping or something. Let's go back to the motel and come back later."

Sam rolls his eyes and stretches. Even though he moved to the backseat to be more comfortable and be able to stretch his legs out it's still uncomfortable. As much as he wants to agree with Dean they need to get the job done, and until they figure out what the hell this guy's up to they've got to stay because at the moment the job is at a standstill and they have nothing to go on.

"Just chill. You just want to get back to your angel. Finish your damn job then you have the rest of the night to..."

"Just shut the fuck up," Dean mutters and sinks down lower in the seat.

Dean flips through the radio stations, grumbling about the shitty music when he suddenly hears a faint rustling. He freezes and looks down to see Cas, ducking down on the passenger side floorboard. He holds a finger up to his lips to keep Dean from saying anything. Dean glances in the backseat, Sam is reading through a stack of files and doesn't seem to be paying attention. Cas smiles devilishly up at Dean, and Dean knows he's in trouble. Earlier that week they had all been in the Bunker eating when Dean gave Cas a handjob under the table while Sam was sitting right across from him, Dean figures Cas is finally returning the favor. Not that he does't want a blowjob but Cas knows he gives the most incredibly mind-blowing head ever and Dean can never keep quiet.

Suddenly Cas disappears and Dean curses under his breath. He knows Cas has gone invisible so he can go undetected if Sam happens to lean forward. Dean feels Cas's hand press down firmly over the fly of his jeans. He shifts when he feels pressure on his legs, they suddenly splay wide open as Cas quickly and forcefully nudges them apart.

Dean sucks in a breath as he feels Cas's nose trace over his quickly hardening cock. He feels Cas lick the front of his jeans and reaches down. Although Cas is invisible he can still feel him, his fingers curl through Cas's hair, he tugs hard to give Cas the message to quit messing around.

Cas slowly undoes Dean's belt. He can feel Dean's breathing hitch as he rips the button open and eases his zipper down. Cas can hear Sam talking but isn't paying attention to what he is saying. He hears Dean reply to him, smiling because he can hear that his voice is getting strained.

Cas shoves his jeans down past his balls then runs his hand up the tented up front of Dean's boxers. He teases his tongue across the thin material as his finger teases along the V of Dean's hips and just below the waistline. He leans forward and sucks down on Dean's hipbones, Dean makes an impatient noise and thrust his hips up as he tries guiding Cas's head down to his cock.

Dean bites down on his lip when Cas's hand plunges into his boxers. He shoves them down and wraps his fist around the base of his cock. He starts jerking Dean off hard and fast, Dean's head falls back and smacks against the window as he holds his breath and bites down on his lip harder.

Sam glances up at Dean, raising an eyebrow. Dean sucks in a breath, "Uh, yeah...so what...what were you saying?"

"You alright?"

"Yeah. Im o- ohhh shit." Dean stifles a moan as Cas roughly licks up his cock then starts licking tight circles around the head. Cas flicks his tongue into the slit then roughly digs into the sensitive spot just below the head of Dean's cock because he knows it drives him fucking insane. Dean's toes curl and his back arches up. He suddenly remembers he was in the middle of answering Sam. "Um...I have a cramp in my leg. Sorry. So...yeah. Go on."

"Whatever. So get this.."

Dean can't concentrate on what the hell his brother's yammering on about because Cas is slowly inching further down his length. Cas pulls back then starts suckling down, grinning when Dean lets out a slight whimper. Cas's tongue swirls around then licks a trail down to his balls. Cas starts sucking on Dean's balls, teasing a finger down to rub underneath. Dean's hips raise up and he bites back a moan.

Suddenly Dean realizes what a bad idea this is, Cas's hand starts massaging his balls lightly as he takes his entire cock in with one quick motion. Dean's gripping Cas's hair tight. his other hand runs through his own hair, he leans his face against his arm, trying to slow his breathing down. It feels so damn good he wants to just be able to let go and not have to hold back, it's getting harder and near impossible to hold back and Cas just barely began sucking his dick, he can't even imagine how impossible it is going to get once it really starts to feel good.

Dean feels Cas's finger rubbing his perineum as he tightens his grip on Dean's balls. Dean closes his eyes as he feels his dick curve down Cas's throat. He shutters with pleasure as Cas continues to go down further. The angel starts bobbing his head quickly, with no gag reflex or need to breathe he can deep throat Dean for for hours. He knew he would be able to get Dean back by sucking his cock in front Sam because he had never in the hundreds of times he had blown Dean ever heard Dean keep it down. Dean constantly was teasing him relentlessly, especially in front of Sam so Cas figured it was time for a little pay back and it was working perfectly because Dean was struggling to keep quiet and was starting to lose it.

Cas digs his tongue up the bulging vein as he increases the pressure of his grip. He jerks his fist up and down as he bobs his head and hollows out his cheeks.

_"Fuck!"_

Dean quickly bangs his arm against the steering wheel as a distraction from his reaction to feeling his cock hit the back of his angel's throat, the feeling is so intense and pleasureful it takes every ounce of self control not to scream out or want to shove Cas down on his cock and let him ride him as he fucks into him like there's no tomorrow. Dean risks a peek over at Sam and rubs his elbow.

"I uh, hit my funny bo-ohhh...bone." Dean pauses and swears under his breath as he feels Cas going down on him so far his face brushes up against his stomach. Dean's just about to lose it, he lets out a long slow breath and looks at Sam. He rubs his elbow again and clears his throat, his voice is rough and he knows he sounds totally sexed out. "It wasn't...um, funny though."

"Maybe we should just go back to the motel."

"No! No ohhh uh, Let's..." Cas was sucking down with the power of a vacuum, it was taking Dean's breath away. He couldn't help himself, he thrust into Cas's wet heat, savoring the feeling of the angel's lips wrapped tightly around him as his throat stretched out from his wide girth. "Let's finish this...get it du...uhhh...done."

"Dude, what're you doing? Do I even want to know?"

"Nooo, um. No, I mean...nothing. Just want to ugh...finish this."

Dean reaches down and turns the radio up a little. Cas is going down on him at some supersonic angel speed. Dean sinks down further until he could barely see his brother and hopefully he couldn't see him. He was already getting close, he didn't know if it was the possibility of getting caught or Cas sucking down on him like a leech but he never gets off this quick, really it probably is a good thing because he can't keep it together for much longer.

Dean thrusts up, he turns his head toward the seat and tries his best to stifle the moan, but he is breathing heavily now, barely able to catch his breath. He can feel his balls rising, his stomach getting tight and a burn low in his abdomen. Dean feels Cas push his jeans down further, he moves his hand to stop him but he already has them pushed down his thighs. Dean grunts as Cas grabs his ass and shoves him hard so he is face fucking him. 

Dean's eyes slam shut, he buries his face in his elbow and can't hold back. His entire body is shuddering from the pure pleasure. He feels Cas's teeth gently rake across his oversensitive cock and chokes back a moan. Cas slows down, pulling off painfully slow but sucking down hard. Dean shoves his head down and Cas hums against him, sending a surge of pleasure across his dick. Dean can feel Cas's breathing increase, he pushes his leg up between Cas's and almost groans when he feels his fully erect cock. Cas starts humping against Dean's leg, knowing it is driving Dean further over the edge. 

Cas makes a pleased noise and sucks down on Dean as hard as he can. That does it, it completely sends Dean over the edge because it feels like Cas is sucking his brain out of his dick, along with his spine because Dean's body suddenly feels boneless and he can no longer form a coherent thought. He feels Cas's finger poking against his entrance, he teases it around his rim and when he slides his finger in up to his knuckle Dean feels an orgasm building fast. He no longer gives a fuck that his brother's in the backseat because every time Cas blows him he has an Earth shattering orgasm and he can feel it coming over him quick. Dean throws his head back, pushing his hips forward faster. Just as Cas slides his finger in and presses against his prostate he feels Cas make a tight ring around his cock.

Dean gasps and tries prying his fingers off but he tightens them until it's almost painful, easing his grip when Dean quickly stops struggling. 

"Cas..." Dean whispers voice full of desperation, "... _please."_

Dean can feel Cas climbing over him, then he feels Cas's body press tight against his. He feels the urge to wrap his arms around his angel and hold him tight. He wants to hump him hard but if Sam looks up and saw him, it would be bad enough his pants were down but to be hugging and humping the air would be even worse. Dean sucks in a breath as he feels Cas's tongue slide up his neck. He curses himself for doing all of these things to Cas, teaching him how to be a major tease because now he was using everything Dean normally did to him to his advantage.

"What's wrong, De?" Cas whispers in his ear, his voice thick and just as full of want and need as Dean's is. "Tell me what you want."

Dean can't stop himself from placing a hand firmly on Cas's ass as a response. He squeezes it hard.

"I don't think you want me to sink down on your big fat cock right now, not with your brother a few feet away. Or do you?"

Dean desperately wants to fuck Cas, but if he's having this hard of a time keeping it down during a blowjob, sex would be impossible. Dean reluctantly shakes his head. Cas knows exactly what Dean's thinking without even having to read his mind. He wants Dean just as bad, and sort of regrets getting Dean back this way because now he's just as horny and they have to wait until later to have sex. But he knows that Dean's very creative, especially when it comes to sex and even more so when he's horny.

"You want me to let you come?"

Dean nods, he feels Cas shift to the side and kiss up his neck. He's so horny he could barely see straight, it was dizzying and he couldn't do a damn thing about it. He would definitely think twice before teasing Cas, but he knew he would just do it again and really it turned him on so damn much that Cas was taking control and doing the same thing to him that he so often did to Cas. 

Cas's lips brush against Dean's, he gnaws at his lower lip then sinks his teeth into it. He feels Dean thrust against him, then hears him swear under his breath when his dick brushes roughly against Cas's belt. As desperately bad as they both want each other they know there is no way in hell they could ever attempt sex because every time they had sex they got extremely crazy and extremely loud. 

Cas shifts back onto his knees, continuing where he left off. As soon as he starts to swallow down, he unrings his fingers and deep throats his boyfriend's big thick cock. Cas always enjoys sucking Dean's dick, he loves feeling it in his mouth and tasting him. He feels Dean's hand slide down his back, so he unbuttons his pants so Dean can slide his hand down. As soon as Dean starts to finger him, Cas starts going down on Dean harder and faster. When he feels Dean shaking under him, Cas presses his finger against Dean's prostate and massages it hard. He feels Dean's hot come shooting down his throat. Dean shoves another finger in Cas, scissoring them as he feels a growing wet spot against his leg as Cas thrusts against his muscular thigh.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean chokes out. He bites down on his lip, expecting his brother to respond but when he doesn't Dean lets his orgasm overtake him. His body goes limp, shuddering hard as his vision goes blurry and his entire body pulses with pleasure. 

Cas sucks down on Dean hard as his own orgasm consumes him, Dean is writing around under him. He gradually slows down so Cas eases off. He leans up and presses a few kisses to Dean's lips. Dean's hand grabs a fistful of his hair and his other hand grabs Cas's ass hard.

"Soon as I get back to the motel, meet me back in the Impala. Gonna take you somewhere and tear that tight ass up."

Cas licks up Dean's neck and whispers back, "Then I'll ride that big fat cock."

Cas knows Dean's even more riled up from his response. He carefully tucks Dean's dick back into his jeans and pushes Dean's hands away as he zips up his jeans and buckles his belt. He gives his cock a firm squeeze and Dean feels a rush of air as Cas disappears.

Dean takes a few slow breaths and gives himself a minute to recover. He sits up and looks around, then turns and glances at Sam,

"Fuck it, he's not gonna come out anytime today. Let's go back to the motel and try again tomorrow."

Sam gets out of the backseat, and opens the passenger door, slowly climbing in. He closes the door and looks at his brother, he shakes his head and laughs.

Dean's eyebrows mash together, wondering what Sam's laughing about,

"Dude..." Sam leans back against the seat and rolls his eyes. "Let's get the hell out of here."

"Yeah...what the hell's your problem?"

"Really?" Sam chuckles as Dean starts the car then looks at him, still not sure what is so funny. "The guy we've been staking out...he came out and talked to the vamp ten minutes ago then they both left."

"What? Why didn't you tell me? I-I must've fallen asleep... or something."

"Or something. I thought you were like...playing with yourself but then I remembered your boyfriend's ability to go invisible."

Dean shifts uncomfortably, just thinking about it is making him horny. He avoids Sam's eyes and stares ahead as he speeds up, desperate to get back to the motel and continue where he and Cas left off.

"I know you two never used to...mess around when I'm around or even admit you two do...so I'm guessing that was payback for the other night?"

Dean cursed under his breath, damn his brother for being so smart and intuitive, he always figured everything out.

"Shuddup." Dean muttered.

Dean pulled up to the motel, Sam glanced at him and smirked. "You coming?"

"Nope, don't wait up."

"Tell your boyfriend to take a cold shower next time we're on a stakeout."

Sam got out of the car and laughed when Dean backed out and floored it down the road.

As soon as Dean got to the corner he felt a hand inching up his thigh.

"Quit the invisible bullshit. I wanna see that ass while I'm tearing it up."

Cas appears, he leans closer to Dean and pulls his arm over so it's draped over his shoulders. He traces a finger down Dean's jaw and jerks his head over. 

Dean kisses Cas, watching the road out of the corner of his eye.

"Dean...are you angry?"

Dean glances over at the angel and smirks. "Why would I be?"

Cas looks down, he shifts and glances up at Dean. "I'm sorry."

Dean sees an empty parking lot up ahead and pulls in. He shuts the car off and shifts in his seat so he is leaning up against the door. He pulls Cas into his lap and crushes his lips to Cas's. He slides his tongue across Cas's lips until he parts them. Dean kisses fiercely into his mouth, quickly working up the kiss until Cas is pulling back gasping. 

"I never get mad at you," Dean pressed several more kisses to Cas's mouth as he continued, "...and don't apologize. I shouldn't have done it to you. But I love when you get bold and kinky..."

Cas pulls back and stares into Dean's deep emerald eyes. His pupils are growing almost as quickly as the bulge in his jeans. "Really?"

Dean stares back into the deep cerulean blue. He grins and pushes Cas back, lying over him as he nudges his legs apart.

"Mmm hmm," he agrees against Cas's neck as he sucks down hard. "Now it's my turn to drive you fucking insane."

 


End file.
